Ethereal Bonds
by princessbinas
Summary: Danny has escaped the GIW in the most random way possible and is on the run, and at the same time looking for some help. Help comes in unpredictable ways sometimes. Will Danny's luck prevail or will it run out? Read and Review to find out my fellow readers! T to be safe. Pairings are likely, they will write themselves so I can't say which will happen. ADOPTION


{Challenge response to: Dylanphantom}

**Binas:** Another plot bunny. If I get more ideas to bloom from this I might expand this.

For Baby Accident Fans- I will spoil it now for you Dani fans. I wanted her to appear in chapter eight, nine, or ten but I NEED a written transcript so I can make that chapter seem close to canon. I can't cause I'm terrible and I don't have time! Time doesn't come out of thin air and I'm not a Time Master, so I can't freeze it. And with the way I write, I might finish those two before week's end if homework, plot bunnies, and/or lack of time don't get to me first. So PLEASE help me out! I will credit, I promise! I will even say this promise to mean it.

Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Happy now? PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Please refer to this list for ones I need:

**The Fenton Menace  
****Secret Weapons**  
**Micro-Management**  
**Kindred Spirits **(A major must if you want Dani in Baby Accident and Warped)  
**Infinite Realms**  
**Torrent of Terror**  
**Forever Phantom**  
**Urban Jungle**  
**Boxed Up Fury**  
**Frightmare **(Who doesn't want to peek some more into a five year old's dreams?)  
**D-Stabilized **(If you want Dani, you have to give me this one as well in Baby Accident and Warped)**  
****Phantom Planet**

* * *

_**Ethereal Bonds**_

_**Chapter 1: Part 1**_

* * *

AN:

1) PRE PP, POST TUE (Everyone survived), Jack, Jazz ,and Maddie were arrested for harboring a ghost (You should know by now), Sam and Tucker are held hostage/ransom for the time being by Vlad, and Danny is on the run from the GIW and Vlad who revealed Danny's secret to them (the GIW). Did I mention he just escaped and his parents and Jazz know his secret? They are behind bars for not handing him over willingly, so yeah they except him.

2) Danny has all powers.

3) Sabrina re-write is posible again. She's not a Mary-Sue cause she is far more eccentric and energetic than me. She also does things I would never do, like moon people. And do you think I am dumb enough to ski down roof tops? I'm not a 'Too Dumb to Live' kind of person (One of the tropes on TV Tropes). She is a fiction character with part of my personality and is basically more of a 'Day Dream Character' tat I made up. Please refer to chapter twelve of my fanon 'Coded' for more info on how I came up with her and the generations she has been through.

4) HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE MANE 6 AND THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!

* * *

Credit goes to The Literary Lord for some of the jokes that might be told. I pulled the 'I swear on my life' joke on my own.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"IT'S ESCAPING!", Agent D hollered into his mega phone down a random hallway.

"Did ya miss me?", Danny asked phasing his head in through the ceiling with a cocky smile. He then pulls a raspberry and removes his head from the ceiling. Agent D growls.

Agent W rushed as fast as she could on the next floor with ghost proof cuffs. Danny remembered how timid she was and flew over.

"BOO!", Danny yelled in her face.

Agent W screamed and went into a fetal position, sucked her thumb, and went cross eyed. The GIW will hire ANYBODY these days.

Danny just laughed at this.

"_¡Hasta la Vista, Baby!_", Danny said in a cocky tone, "Next stop! Failing Spanish!"

"Get back here Phantom!", Agent T said rushing forward trying to blast him.

"Na na na! You missed me, now you have to kiss me!", Danny taunted spanking himself.

"Stop right now and get back into our cell!", Agent Y said.

"_Lo siento, pero no dicen adiós a la ropa interior!_", Danny said with a cocky grin.

"You realize you just said '_Sorry, but I don't say good bye to underwear_' Specimen?", The geeky Agent F asked, frowning at Danny's horrible Spanish.

"Oops... I guess I really am failing Spanish.", Danny said blushing.

All the Agents growl at him as Danny zoomed through the halls. He soon found he exit and went through it. A few minutes later, he was out side of the perimeters of the facility.

"I actually pulled it off! Yes!", Danny said fist pumping then cups his hands around his mouth, "See ya on the flip side you big idiots!"

Danny laughed as he flew away and turned to the direction where his family was located.

"Don't worry, I will come back soon. Hopefully with some help by then. I promise", Danny said removing a tear and looks to the west, "Hopefully the help I find is the kind I need."

Danny flew to the west as fast as he could. The sooner, the better.

* * *

_At the Teen Titan's Tower..._

Vlad sat there with dozens of files in front of him. There was a large green cage lying around already put together.

"So this Phantom guy caused a bunch of damage, Overshadowed the former mayor, and stole billions of dollars worth of jewels?", Robin asked.

"Yes indeed. He also has been a threat to me because he almost killed me once.", Vlad said.

"We will keep our eyes peeled out for him.", Robin said after a moment of thinking.

Vlad smiled with a hidden smug look that no one could see and gave two cards.

"One is for to contact me, the other is The Guys in White.", Vlad said.

"Dude! Those guys are, like a total rip off of the Men in Black!", Beast Boy said cringing in disgust, "From what I heard they can't even touch a fly!"

Everyone groans at him, including Vlad.

"What? It's true!", Beast Boy said.

Vlad leaves and when no one is looking, gives a smug look.

"All of my pawns are set now to reel in my prize.", Vlad said.

* * *

_A week later..._

Danny had to take the long way. With the GIW behind him, he couldn't risk being spotted. He arrived finally at his destination, Jump City. If these people couldn't help, then he will try his own way, whatever that was.

Soon he heard a shriek. He looked down to see a pint sized kid with no hair, robotic spider legs coming out of his weapon pack, and dark green suit and goggles terrorizing a man who just came out of a casino.

"Just give me the money booger brains!", The kid yelled.

Danny flew down invisibly and poked the kid from behind.

"Who's there?", The kid asked.

"I should be asking you.", Danny said smugly reappearing from his invisibility and hovered there.

"AHHH! GHOST!", The man yelled running.

"How many times do I have to say it. I'm not a bad ghost.", Danny said getting annoyed and turned back to the kid, "What do you think you were doing to that guy?"

"Watch it ectoplasm snot! I was just doing something I actually like to do for once! And my name is not kid, it's Gizmo!", The kid said in his nastily-like voice.

"Oh ha ha ha! Very funny. Your insults are just as bad as my sister's!", Danny said and froze one of the mechanical spider legs.

"What the-? Your gonna pay for that you ectoplasmic snot brain!", Gizmo shouted and used a rocket to melt the ice.

Gizmo fired two rockets at Danny. Danny managed to turn intangible just in time for them to safely pass through.

"GRRRRR! I will come back for you when I got better weapons!", Gizmo shouted.

"Yeah yeah. I heard that before. Your just as bad as Skulker!", Danny said looking bored.

Gizmo flew away on his glider sending a raspberry at Danny.

"Well at least no more trouble.", Danny said, "That Gizmo kid was a pest!"

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?", Danny asked confused and turned around to see the Teen Titans, "What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know.", Raven said in her monotone.

"I seriously have no idea what's going on! One moment I see a rich man getting mugged by a pint sized midget, then next he calls me ecto snot and flies away on a glider!", Danny said.

"Of course you do. I bet your were just mugging that man and putting the blame on someone else.", Robin said.

"Hello! I don't mug people! What kind of ghost that protects his town from evil ghosts, mugs people?", Danny said getting annoyed.

"Save it.", Cyborg said turning his arm into a cannon.

"What?! I was just helping that guy! I swear on my life!", Danny said then chuckling at his joke.

The whole team groans while Beast Boy laughs.

"Good one! You actually don't have a life!", Beast Boy said.

The rest of the team growls even more.

"Man you've got to be kidding me. Phantom's jokes are just as bad as BB's!", Cyborg said in disgust.

"HEY! MY JOKES CAN BE FUNNY!", Beast Boy said, "Okay here's one. What did the tofu say to the corn? Could you pass the non-butter popcorn?!"

Beast Boy starts laughing some more. Danny laughs too.

The rest of the Teen Titans groan. Robin becomes red in the face.

"Beast Boy focus!", Robin growled and turned to Danny, "Titans go!"

Starfire flew twords Danny. Danny turned intangible and Starfire passed through.

"I'm not going to fight you guys!", Danny said and dodged beast Boy who was a tiger, "You have to believe me! I'm not evil!"

"Save it Phantom.", Raven said then started chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy engulfed Danny. Danny pounded on it for a few minutes before finally deciding to think.

"Oh duh!", Danny said and phased out of the black energy bubble.

All of the Titans were shocked.

"Dude! None of the villains never done that before!", Beast Boy said, "This hurting my brain!"

Raven was the most shocked.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not a villain! But if you must attack me, I won't hesitate to defend myself.", Danny said and dove into Beast Boy's body via Overshadowing.

Beast Boy's normal dark green eyes became ectoplasm colored eyes.

"Okay now let's see what this baby can do!", Danny said through Beast Boy.

Danny made Beast Boy become a T-Rex and started chasing the rest of the Teen Titans.

Cyborg used his canon and blasted Beast Boy's Overshadowed body.

Danny didn't want Beast Boy to get hurt so he flew out.

"Dude! What happened?!", Beast Boy asked looking dazed, "I feel like Mad Mod all over again but worse! Why do I feel like I want to see what I can do?"

"Because Phantom Overshadowed you Beast Boy...", Raven said in her monotone, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy was hurled at Danny. Danny managed to phase through most of them in time, but when he though he was in the clear...

SLAM!

Danny, meet wall. Wall, meet Danny. Danny slides down the wall like melted butter on a tilted plate.

{Sorry! I just had to add that!}

"Okay. Note to self: Try not to get too cocky.", Danny said dazed.

Cyborg lowered his canon on him, Raven's hand had dark energy pulsing from them, Beast Boy became an ape, Starfire lit up her hands with her Star Bolts, and Robin had his Bo-Staff right in Danny's face.

Danny looked a little scared.

"Please! I wasn't causing any trouble!", Danny said weakly.

Soon darkness took him. He reverted back into human form right in front of them.

"Well what do you know? Another Plasmus.", Robin said.

"Let's see if I can see what's going through his head.", Raven said and flew into his head.

Danny instantly woke up and forced Raven out of his head.

"Stay away from my head-!", Danny shouted and saw he reverted, "Oh crud... Nice going Fenton!"

Danny laughed nervously and ran away with dust floating around where he was just standing.

{Can't I have a bit of cartoonish moments here and there?}

Raven traps Danny in another sphere of black energy. Before Danny could phase out of it, the Teen Titans grabbed him.

"Let me go!", Danny said before Cyborg knocked him out with a Stankball.

"I though I told you two not to bring that!", Robin said in disgust and pinches his nose and turning green in the face.

* * *

_Later..._

"Is the ghost waking up?", Starfire asked.

Danny stirred to see he was in a cage. A ghost proof cage. Too bad it wasn't designed to detect his human form.

"Dang it!", Danny yelled.

"Okay what were you doing?", Robin asked standing in front of the cage.

"I already told you before you ambushed me! I saw a man getting mugged by a kid. Gizmo I think was his name. Like I said he used a bunch of rockets on me. Thankfully he didn't have anything that wouldn't cause too much harm for me." Danny said.

"How do you know Gizmo? What's your connection?", Robin asked.

"Seriously! I already told you! He was robbing a man! I only just got here so how can I know anything here? Besides I was stuck in a lab for months! So how should I know!?", Danny said sinking to Robin's level on tone of voice. Danny was no longer intimidated by him, "Do you expect me to go to the GIW, ask them for a phone, call some number I don't know at all, and meet Gizmo that way? Last time I checked, they don't give phone calls to ghosts!"

Robin groaned at Danny's bad attitude. He was peeved at him!

"Raven can you try to get into his head again?", Robin asked.

"I can try.", Raven said.

Robin turned to Danny.

"If you force her out, I will make sure you go back to the GIW.", Robin said.

"I'm innocent! I only came here to get help so I can get my parents and sister out of jail for protecting me and find Sam and Tucker!", Danny said.

Raven plunged into Danny's mind but this time, she was deep enough not to get thrown out.

Raven looked though memory, thoughts, and dreams. She saw the memories of being controlled, Overshadowed, abused, being protected by his family and friends, the accident that caused him to become a half ghost, and his enemy... Vlad Plasmius.

Raven then left his mind. Danny looked dazed.

"You just gave me a bad headache! Not cool!", Danny said pouting.

"What has said is true. I don't know how, but it is.", Raven said.

"He could have just manipulated his mind to trick us.", Robin said.

"Uh... If I did I would have had none of those memories and instead have memories that belong to a five year old according to my sister. Besides that's not a ghost power at all.", Danny said frowning.

Robin looked at him annoyed.

"You know there's a phrase for this... _Hueles como un baño de hombres que un perro se orina en_!", Danny said with a grin.

The Titans stare at him.

"What did he say? I don't speak German!", Beast Boy said.

"It was Spanish.", Cyborg said and cringed, "Horrible Spanish."

"So Foe Phantom is terrible at this Spanish?", Starfire asked.

"Spanish is one of the many languages, by the looks of it... Phantom's failing with flying colors.", Cyborg said and pressed play on a translator.

"_You smell like a men's room that a dog urinates in!_", The translator said.

Danny blushes. Robin growls.

"Can somebody hand me a Spanish dictionary?", Danny asked, "I was trying to say something like 'Your such a fink'!"

Robin throws a Spanish dictionary at Danny's head.

Beast Boy starts laughing.

"Dude! Not only your bad at Spanish but you have no idea what your saying!", Beast Boy said.

"_¿Alguien puede callar a ese inodoro arriba?_", Danny asked trying again at Spanish.

Cyborg just blinked.

"Uhhh... I wish BB was one.", Cyborg said.

"Wish I was what?", Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg pressed play.

"_Can someone shut that toilet up?_", The translator said.

Beast Boy blinked and looked at Danny.

"Dude. That's sooo not funny.", Beast Boy said, "Even tofu can tell better jokes than that."

Danny blushed again.

"Okay! Who messed up this book?!", Danny yelled and his eyes flashed green.

Robin whistled innocently.

Danny growled and managed to phase out of the cage in human form.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!", Danny said annoyed and threw the dictionary at Robin, "Now can we please let go of what happened since we all know I'm innocent?"

"Your under our watch for right now. You are not allowed to leave this tower, understand? Since you can already get out of that cage, we don't want to keep chasing you.", Robin said.

"Well I think I can settle for that. At least it's nice to know no body thinks of me as a villain.", Danny said.

* * *

"This will be your room for the time being. Please don't try any funny business.", Robin said.

Danny was sharing a room with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy wanted to share his room because Danny could tell funny jokes and that he though he was funny.

"So do you dig it?", Beast Boy asked.

"Looks like my room mess wise.", Danny said sheepishly, "I never clean my room."

"Same here!", Beast Boy said, "Hey want to play a game?"

"Sure why not?", Danny said.

* * *

Danny, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing on Doomed.

"Beast Boy, I swear your the worst Doomed player ever!", Cyborg said seeing that Beast Boy's character died for the 20th time.

"Don't worry. My friend Tucker was just as bad.", Danny said and activated a cheat Sam taught him.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were defeated. Both Titans were shocked.

"No fair!", Cyborg whined.

"Dude! He just beat us!", Beast Boy whined.

"Who's the king of Doomed? Me!", Danny gloated fist pumping in victory.

Beast Boy turned into a dog and lifted his leg up at Danny.

"You better not!", Danny said angrily making his eyes glow green.

Beast Boy whimpered and turned back into human form. He put on his losing face. Danny started laughing his head off.

"They weren't kidding when they said you had a losing face!", Danny said.

"You should see his begging face! IT'S PRICELESS!", Cyborg said.

"Want to play again?", Beast Boy asked.

"Definitely you icky booger!", Danny said.

"I'm not an icky booger!", Beast boy said.

Cyborg and Danny laughed.

Robin entered to see them laughing their heads off.

"What so funny?", Robin asked as he was keeping a careful eye on Danny.

"Danny spanked Beast Boy's butt for the 21st time on Doomed, forcing BB to pull of his losing face!", Cyborg said, "And he almost peed on him."

Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Please don't pull that again. We still have to get cleaner for the last time you pulled that stunt.", Robin said pointing to the dirty stain on the couch.

"And that's one of the reasons BB is not allowed to shape-shift on the couch.", Cyborg said just as a pie landed dead center in the face, "BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy laughed his head off.

"Your suppose to eat pie, not make a beard with it!", Beast Boy said.

Danny laughed as well as Cyborg's face steamed causing the pie to melt off his face.

"Oh here's a good joke to get rid of that furnace face of your's!", Danny said, "Where do ghosts go on vacation?"

Cyborg looked at him giving the 'The answer better be a good one' look.

"The Eerie canal, Lake Eerie, or Mali-Boo!", Danny said.

Beast Boy and Danny broke out into laughter. Cyborg looked annoyed. Robin groaned at the horrible joke.

"That's worse than the 'I swear on my life' joke you pulled yesterday!", Cyborg said.

"Okay I get it! Shesh!", Danny said.

"I thought it was funny! Okay I got a better one! How is a Tofu burger like a dildo?  
They are both meat substitutes!", Beast Boy said breaking out into laughter.

Danny, Robin, and Cyborg groaned.

"Okay you little grass stain and ghost boy, please don't tell anymore bad jokes like that!", Cyborg said.

"So why are you here?", Danny asked turning to Robin.

"I wanted to have a talk with you.", Robin said motioning for Danny to follow.

* * *

"Okay so what do ya want to talk about?", Danny asked.

"I talked to Raven about what she saw going through that thick head of your's.", Robin said.

"Hey!", Danny said and his eyes glowed green for a second.

"My point is, was that all a lie?", Robin asked.

"It was all true. I don't think memory manipulation is a ghost power unless your Desiree and you wish it to happen.", Danny said, "And that only happened once when Sam wished she never met me."

Robin nodded.

"So who is that Dracula cosplayer that Raven kept seeing?", Robin asked.

"That would be my arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius.", Danny said, "Or should I say, 'a seriously crazed up fruitloop who needs to stop hitting on my mom, trying to kill my dad, trying to make me his son/student, and seriously needs to get another cat'."

Robin listened to every word. He was surprised at how Danny described him. He was a bit mad at the fact this Plasmius guy sounded a bit like Slade.

'_Great! Just what we need, another Slade! It's already bad enough with one running around!_', Robin thought.

Then Robin chuckled at the thought of another cat. Maybe he should tell Slade to get one. He would be enraged for WEEKS!

"I even had one thought of using some of my dad's tools and make a robotic cat that says 'I love Jack Fenton' non stop to make him so mad, that he would start melting himself!", Danny said breaking into laughter.

Robin groaned at the hidden joke.

"I guess Cyborg was right about your jokes being way worse than Beast Boy's.", Robin said.

Soon Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room.

"Who's ready for a game of...", Beast Boy said.

"_STANKBALL!_", Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted pulling out the ball of dirty sweat socks.

Cyborg sniffs the ball and faints. Danny chuckled.

"Can I?", Danny asked with puppy eyes.

Robin sighed and lowered his head.

"Go ahead.", Robin said.

"Alright!", Danny said and ran off with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

* * *

An hour of non stop Stankball, the three boys smelled terrible.

"Dude! You seriously need a bath!", Beast Boy said.

"Like I don't? Your the one who smells way worse than a buzzard's butt that fell off and got sprayed on by a bunch of skunks!", Danny said.

"So your comparing me to a buzzard's butt?", Beast Boy asked then laughed, "You said butt!"

"I'm pretty sure you will be able to see Youngblood if he decides to show up. I'm just glad non of my enemies have showed up yet.", Danny said.

"Why would anyone hate you? You have to be the awesomest person I know outside the team!", Cyborg said.

"Oh let's say they hate me for kicking their sorry behinds back into the Ghost Zone. Do you even want to know who won first place on the 'Most Seen Ghost' list? The Box Ghost!", Danny said.

"What kind of villain would call themselves 'The Box Ghost'?", Cyborg asked, "Is their humor worse than BB's?"

"One that's obsessed with boxes. He always shouts his name and threats how he will destroy something with boxes! One time he almost became the 'Mechanical Frog Ghost'!", Danny said, "And I'm not sure, but he does make a good moving practice dummy."

Beast Boy and Cyborg let their jaws drop.

"Dude! That's such a lame villain! And a dumb one too! I'm sure he would never learn!", Beast Boy said.

"That have to agree with you little grass stain.", Cyborg said giving him a nuggie.

"Cyborg!", Beast Boy whined.

"And Cyborg, if you ever run into Technus, I don't care how well you are at computers, stay away from him if you don't want to crash. That guy is like a computer virus and isn't afraid to overshadow any piece of technology he gets his hands on.", Danny said and Cyborg nearly fainted.

"Nice to know who to avoid.", Cyborg said.

"Hes easy to identify. He shouts his name AND plan into the skies.", Danny said.

"Another lame villain.", Beast Boy said writing his name down.

"And there's Skulker! Yuck! No matter what he is hired to do, he always wants my pelt.", Danny said.

Beast Boy looked like he was about to throw up. Cyborg shakes his head in disgust, horror, and shock.

"Man that's just nasty!", Cyborg said.

"I agree! I feel the same way after eating Starfire's Cream of Toenail Soup!", Beast Boy said.

Danny cringed.

"That's nasty!", Danny said.

* * *

_Later that night..._

{I decided this would be funny to have Nevermore take place after Terra but before Transformation for the sake of me getting to laugh at their stupidity}.

{And yes Danny is in ghost form}.

"So tell me why we had to drag Danny along again?", Beast Boy asked.

"Hey I want to come see you guys kick some butt and mop the floor with them.", Danny said getting cocky.

The Teen Titans and Danny were hovering/standing in front of a damaged armored car. Gold is spilled everywhere. Dr. Light is in a skintight black outfit with a light bulb on the chest, and both hands glow very brightly. he has a beard and a helmet.

"Is that a spandex?! Those things are not comfortable by the looks of it.", Danny said laughing his head off again.

Robin looks at him.

"So say the one who wears one.", Beast Boy said with a smug look.

"It's a HAZMAT suit from what my parents said.", Danny reminded, "It's a bit more roomy."

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light! And how dare you old man mock my spandex!", Dr. light said.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not an old man!", Danny said.

Dr. Light brings his hands together as the Titans scatter. Danny phases through the ground. Robin leaps high and flings a birdarang at Dr. Light. jumps down to avoid both it and Robin's lunge.

"You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!", Dr. light said.

"Hey flash light!", Danny said phasing out from behind him, "Take a chill pill, will ya?"

Beast Boy laughed at the pun combo Danny pulled.

Danny froze one of his legs to the ground. Danny gave a cocky grin. Dr. light blasted his way out of the ice. Danny's victory smile fell.

"Aw man!", Danny whined.

Dr. Light touches the bulb on his chest, causing it to glow and emit a wide-angle blast that propels Robin over the roof of a nearby building. Beast Boy comes around a corner and charges, turning into a wolf as he runs. Dr. Light easily ducks this rush. Danny tries to ecto blast him but is caught off guard by the beam of light.

"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!", Dr. Light said.

He throws several spheres of yellow light at Beast Boy. They explode in a series of brilliant flashes and leave him so dazzled that he reverts to human form and claps both hands to his head woozily. Starfire flies overhead and throws a fury of starbolts; Dr. Light creates a radiant shield around himself to block them. He drops it after she stops firing, then throws a landmine into the street. Its top opens to emit a wall of radiation that envelops Starfire and blocks her in.

Danny phases Starfire out of the radiation.

"Watch yourself, lightweight.", Cyborg said handling a bunch of car parts, "Things are about to get heavy!"

He swings the axle down over his head, missing the enemy but creating enough of a tremor upon impact to throw him back a few feet. Dr. Light concentrates his energy in one hand and projects an intense beam that breaks the makeshift club in half. Laughing, he creates a red projectile and directs it at Cyborg; it explodes in a terrific flash and storm of dust. The smoke clears to show that the Titan is now embedded in stone, with only his head and hands free.

"Uh! Hey! Let me...", Cyborg said.

Dr. Light walks up to Cyborg.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold.", Dr. Light said.

Danny glares at Dr. Light and fires an ecto blast at him. Dr. Light dodges.

"I mind.", Raven said, "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

Before she can finish the incantation, a beam connects squarely with her and sends her to the street. He walks up behind her as she starts to get up. Danny flies over to help her up.

"Bit of advice. Find shorter magic words.", Dr. Light said.

"So says the guy who has nothing but a long chat with his enemies.", Danny said.

Raven is fully up as a motorcycle is levitated and flung at Dr. Light. Dr. light blasts it to oblivion. He nails Raven with another blast and drives her down the block again. Now he takes his time walking up; she has her back to him.

"Don't come any closer.", Raven said in a dark tone.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?", Dr. Light asked.

Snarling with pure rage, Raven swirls to her feet. Her eyes are glowing red rather than the usual white. She becomes three times taller than Dr. Light, and thick black tendrils shoot toward him from under her cloak. He cries out in shock. Danny is equally shocked and blinks with mouth hanging open.

"No! No! My suit! What are you-no, stop, you win, I surrender!", Dr. Light panicked.

He is dragged toward the billowing blue hem as Raven smiles viciously down at him. When she speaks, the voice sounds as if some demonic thing is saying the words along with her.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?", Raven asked.

Danny turns invisible and intangible and hovers close to know what she is doing and is in shock again.

"I surrender! NOOOOOO!", Dr. Light said.

Robin rushes forward as Dr. Light is pulled in. Danny grabs him and yanks him out of the tendrils.

"RAVEN! STOP!", Robin yelled.

Danny sets Dr. Light at a distance and gets into his face.

"Don't let me ever see you pulling those stunts again. I am sparring you cause I don't harm humans but if they threaten then it's a different story. Got it?", Danny said and Dr. Light gulped and passed out from trauma, "Oops."

Raven's eyes return to normal in a snap. She gasps sharply and shrinks back to normal size; her cloak recedes. Starfire, Danny, and Robin comfort Dr. Light.

"I didn't mean to put him into more trauma. Sorry.", Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. You're going to be all right. And Danny please don't put people into deeper traumas next time this happens.", Robin said.

"Okay.", Danny said.

Dr. Light wakes up a bit.

"It was...no...so dark...make it stop...make it stop...", Dr. Light said.

"Maybe this can help.", Danny said forming a small glowing crystal in his hands and gives it to Dr. Light, who cuddles it for dear life.

"Thank...you...", Dr. Light trembled.

Beast Boy runs forward, and Cyborg has become free of the stone.

"Dude! Raven, what did you do?", Beast Boy asked.

Raven faces him , her eyes have again gone red and she is snarling as before. He backs up behind Cyborg with a scream; she quickly composes herself and stalks away.

"What's her deal?", Beast Boy asked as Raven disappeared into an alley.

{Yeah, Danny comforting Dr. Light. I can't have him being insensitive. THIS ISN'T A GAY MOMENT. Danny is just being nice, and he never would harm another human if he/she was not a threat.}

* * *

_Later..._

"So where going to try to hide Danny for as long as we can til' we can find away to get his parents, sister, and friends out of jail/ransom?", Beast boy asked.

"That's the plan. If they think Danny has disappeared, the less people would look for him.", Robin said.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Beast Boy is wearing a chef's hat. Danny, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin are sitting at the table as Beast boy cooks. Danny is in human form wearing pink pajamas covered in space ships. Beast Boy and Cyborg got a good laugh out of it. Danny managed to explain on of his dad's red socks that he wears under his jumpsuit caused it to turn pink.

{I had to do that. And Danny had his pj's hidden by the way.}

"Rise and shine, amigos.", Beast Boy said.

"Hopefully I don't have to teach him Spanish cause it's terrible.", Danny said.

"We already established that after you arrived.", Robin said, "You still have a lot to learn."

"I know.", Danny said.

"Breakfast is served.", Beast boy said walking over with a hot pan.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great.", Robin said.

"Better then my mom's accidental ectoplasm infused meals. Bleh!", Danny said remembering the amount of times dinner attacked him,"She always put the 'frank' back in 'Frankenstein'."

Everyone laughs.

"You might actually be getting better at jokes Danny.", Cyborg said.

"That was a real incident on more than one occasion.", Danny said.

"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?", Starfire said.

Beast boy yelps and jumps back in surprise. Danny laughs. Beast Boy catch his hat and Cyborg starts wolfing down the 'eggs'.

"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!", Cyborg said in disgust.

Danny laughs at the carnivore's misfortune. Cyborg drains his glass to get the taste out of his mouth-but instead his whole head ends up looking as if it might explode.

"That's not even real milk!", Cyborg said.

Beast Boy frowns.

Danny laughs even harder.

"You two are starting to sound like Sam and Tucker! They always had extreme meat vs veggie wars!", Danny said through his laughter.

Raven enters, paying no attention to the unfolding meat vs veggie war.

"Hey, Raven. Want breakfast?", Beast boy asked as Raven poured some hot tea into a cup.

"It's good. Wakey-wakey, tofu eggs and bakey.", Beast Boy said.

"Herbal tea.", Raven said in her monotone.

"Come on, just one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light.", Beast Boy said.

"NO!", Raven shouted with her eyes blazing red, even the white parts and pupils.

Beast Boy gasps in fear as she exerts her powers on the plate he holds. The eggs explode like a volcano, leaving him covered with his own cuisine. He makes a strangled little noise and drops the plate; she turns away and leaves through the side door, which closes behind her. Beast Boy stands there, holding the pan of food, as a vein throbs in his temple and Robin eases over.

Danny blinks at just what happened.

"Maybe you should go apologize.", Robin said.

"Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield!", Beast Boy shouted.

Danny uses his intangibility to help get the splattered tofu eggs off the walls and furniture. Cyborg carries the dishes, heading to the sink and starts washing them.

"Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go messing with her.", Cyborg said.

Starfire comes over and Danny throws away the bag of ruined tofu eggs.

"I was trying to be nice. But no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs! You know, she's never once laughed at any of my jokes.", Beast boy complained.

" 'Least she listens. I just kinda tune you out.", Cyborg said.

A storm cloud appears over Beast Boy.

"I listen to your jokes. Most of them are pretty funny! I should have used some of them on the ghosts long ago, as in months ago!", Danny said giving a grin.

The cloud over Beast Boy clears and is replaced by a rainbow.

"Raven is complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand.", Starfire said.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her? How can we even trust her? I mean can't Danny just use his cool ghost powers and get into Raven's head?!", Beast Boy asked.

"As much as I am flattered, but I don't want her to nuke me for that. It's bad enough I already forced her out of my head once.", Danny said narrowing his eyes at Beast Boy.

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know? And it would be a bad idea for Danny to enter her mind without permission.", Robin said.

{Robin is starting to warm up to Danny. He's realizing how much they are a like, both have a villain who loves manipulating his victims, both have friends that help them out, both have to survive veggie vs meat battles, and both are leaders of their groups.}

* * *

Beast Boy stood in front of a door. He nervously tries to knock on the door, as he turns his head away as if ready to avoid a sudden explosion, and just barely taps the door.

"Oh, well, nobody's home.", Beast boy said shrugging it off.

As Beast Boy walks away, he runs into Cyborg. Beast Boy rubs his nose.

"Ow!", Beast Boy said.

Danny was in ghost form floating next to Cyborg snickering.

"You might want to knock a little louder.", Cyborg said.

"And not like a girl.", Danny added. Sam would kill him if she heard that, "Besides I don't have to knock."

Danny turns intangible, and phases into Raven's room. he sticks his head out to receive weird looks.

"What? This is just one of the perks!", Danny said and going back into Raven's room.

Cyborg louder than Beast Boy and Danny opens the door.

"Come in and await the darkness!", Danny said mocking Raven's monotone then burst into laughter.

"Dude! Raven would kill you for doing that in front of her.", Beast Boy said.

The shelves in the room are filled with old books, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks on a pedestal, oddly shaped mirror on the wall, chalices and braziers, ancient chests and lamps, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, a large globe in the near corner. The entire place is done in shades of gray and black.

"Uh, Raven? Sorry about Danny being a jerk. Raven?", Cyborg said.

"Hey!", Danny said pouting.

"You are just as bad as the little grass stain right there.", Cyborg said.

"Dude, she's not here. Come on.", Beast Boy said, "Looks like Halloween came early this year."

Danny floats up behind him.

"Let's hope Frighty doesn't come out.", Danny said.

Beast Boy yelps in surprise and turns around. Danny laughs.

"Don't do that!", Beast Boy said.

"We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Raven's room. She doesn't let anybody in here-ever!", Cyborg said.

"Relax. I could just Overshadow her an plant a thought of baking cookies into her head.", Danny said and floats upside down from boredom.

"So this is our big chance to find out more about her.", Beast Boy said as he crosses a dresser and stops, "For instance..."

Beast Boy starts laughing.

"Check out this beauty mirror. Who woulda thought Raven spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit?", Beast Boy said.

Beast boy starts popping zits in the mirror. Danny flies over and admires himself.

Suddenly two pairs of glowing red eyes, one above the other, superimpose themselves on the mirror. The two become shocked. A red-rimmed swath of black energy shoots straight up from the object, shapes itself into an arm, and grabs the two boys. They are shaken back and forth as Cyborg pays no mind, having reached the doorway and made ready to leave. Danny forgets he can go intangible once again and struggles.

"Come on, BB and DP, we should really get out-huh?", Cyborg said looking at what was going on.

'_What did those two idiots do!?_', Cyborg thought.

"Yo!", Cyborg said as the hand starts dragging the changeling and ghost boy into the mirror.

"Help!", Danny yelped.

Cyborg mentally chuckled at the sight of Danny forgetting he could use his powers.

Suddenly Cyborg is grabbed by the ankle and all three boys are dragged in.

A vortex soon dumps the trio in the middle of a rocky field filled with asteroids, red stars, and a dark tainted spacey sky.


End file.
